


You are also a leader

by tigragrece



Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: AU : Where Sanae is not with Tsubasa, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Yaoi, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubasa & Kojirou were rivals but little by little they become friends and then maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are also a leader

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and some other because i'm a huge fan of Captain Tsubasa (and it's miss some fanfics about yaoi/slash) so i really wanted to do it.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

For many people, Tsubasa & Kojiro are rivals when they were playing in junior and everything, but when they become teammate in Team Japan everything have changed, they become friends.

Everyone thought they couldn't play together, but they play together and they play really well together, they have begun to be complementary. And this was really good, especially if Misaki was with them.

Little by little they found that they have lots of interest and become real friends, sometimes it's happen that during meeting of team Japan, they trained together or they shared many things.

They wanted to be the two best players in the world specially Kojiro in the position of Foward and Tsubasa in the position of number 10.  
They talked about what they do in Spain or even in Italy.

Then one night, Kojiro kiss Tsubasa

"Kojiro?"

"Tsubasa, I really like you"

"I like you too..."

"But you don't have the same feelings that I have for you?"

"No it's not that, I'm just surprised"

"I have realized that I want you not as a rival, I found you as a friend and even more, because you are a wonderful guy"

"You are also a wonderful guy"

They kissed each other, their relationship was slow.

They managed to be together sometimes (thanks to the plane for seeing each other).

Nobody knew about this relationship, but they were happy to be together


End file.
